


divine

by scandalous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Trans James Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Wilson looks indecent in lingerie.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502783
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	divine

**Author's Note:**

> for kinktober day 12 - lingerie + crossdressing, and anythingdrabble with the prompt "blush"
> 
> enjoy!

Wilson presses his hands against his hips, almost like he's trying to will himself out of existence. His stomach flips as he glances off at their bed, not daring to meet House's eye. He likes it, he does; he knows that much. The lace against his entrance makes him shudder, and the thigh-highs with garter belts holding them up only made him feel more feminine. But this time he wasn't dysphoric, no; he's embracing it as hard as he can. If his anxiety lets up, that is.

"How do I look?" he asks, still not meeting House's eye.

House swallows audibly. Wilson doesn't have to look to know that he's hard.

"You look  _ indecent _ ."

Wilson blushes and manages to look at him. House's face is flushed, too, barely enough for him to notice it. The way he stares at him, like he's eating him whole, like he's savoring every inch of his body (his thighs, hugged by the pink thigh-highs; how his shallow hips are swallowed by the lace), starts making him feel a bit more confident.

"Is that a good thing?" he asks coyly, stepping closer to him, brushing his leg against the inner thigh of House's good leg.

He seems to blank for a good few seconds, grabbing at the bedsheets like he's going to faint. "Yes," he says. "That's. A very good thing. God, James. You look divine."

He raises his hand up to tease at his own neck, hand brushing against his jaw. He smiles smugly, from ear to ear. "Well, if I look divine, you should get to worshipping me."

House sucks in a breath at that. "Of course," he says, reaching a hand out to tug at his panties. "I'll worship you." 

That's the only cue Wilson needs to let House eat him out.


End file.
